The Frog Princess
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Mabel and Wendy meet the Frog Princess of Gravity Falls and find lots of frogs.
1. Chapter 1

**The Frog Princess**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a sunny day in Gravity Falls and Mable was spending time with Wendy at Lake Gravity Falls.  
Whenever Wendy wasn't spending time with Dipper, Tambry or any of her other friends, she would have girly days with Mabel. Or as they called them, fat girl days.

Mabel was wearing a tight aqua blue sweater with a green frog on it. Her sweater was so tight that Mabel's cellulite and fat figure could be seen behind her sweater. She also wore her usual purple skirt which showed her chunky legs. And of course, her usual black shoes and white socks.

Wendy on the other hand wore her flannel shirt open with her tank top pulled up and tucked under the bottom of her breasts, showing her huge belly that spilled over her tight jeans. Wendy was so fat she even had stretch marks on her huge belly. Her tight jeans pulled down at the back of her, showing a bit of her butt crack.

Both girls were on the beach at Lake Gravity Falls when a frog swam from the water and jumped in front of both girl's feet. The frog was a small green frog that was often found in Gravity Falls.

"EEK!" Mabel squealed as she got the biggest shock of her life.

"Calm down Mabel" chuckled Wendy. She then picked up the frog.

Wendy then put the frog in front of Mabel's face.

"It's not going to bite you, give it a stroke" Wendy told Mabel.

So, Mabel plucked up the courage and gave it a little stroke.

The frog then ribbited twice before jumping off Wendy's hand and started hopping towards the jetty. Both girls followed the frog to the jetty where at the end of the jetty were three other frogs. Then the frogs croaked and jumped into the water.

"Is it frog season?" Mabel asked Wendy.

"Yeah you tend to get a lot of frogs in Lake Gravity Falls" Wendy told Mabel.

"But they usually don't come up to the beach…they usually stay near the waterfall, Scuttlebutt Island or the rocks on the other side" Wendy then added on.

Wendy found it strange that the frogs came up to the beach. Then both girls sat down on the end of the jetty.

Mabel then asked Wendy the time. Wendy pulled out her cell phone from her jean pocket. It was 11:53 am.

"Nearly lunch time" Wendy said to Mabel.

"Want to come to mine for lunch?" Wendy asked Mabel.

"Oh yes please" Mabel chirped.

Just as both girls stood up, there was a loud splash and right in front of them, standing on the water was a beautiful mermaid with long light green hair, pale skin and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Wendy asked.

"I am Sapphire the Frog Princess" Greeted the mermaid.

"Say do you girls like frogs?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah frogs are cool" Wendy replied.

"Yeah…I guess" Mabel nervously said.

"Great you can come see me and my frog friends inside the cave behind the waterfall"

Both girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah we will be both be game" said both girls.

"We just need a boat" Wendy told Sapphire.

"Or I could give you these bracelets which can turn you into mermaids" Sapphire told Mabel and Wendy while holding two thin rainbow-colored bracelets in her hands.

"That's totally cool!" Wendy exclaimed.

"We are going to become mermaids for a few hours!" Mabel cried out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Frog Princess**

 **Chapter 2**

Mabel and Wendy were amazed they were going to become mermaids for a few hours. They were so looking forward to it.

"But you got to take off your clothes first" Sapphire instructed. She then pulled out an open treasure chest from the water and put it on the jetty.

"Put your clothes in there before running in and jumping in the lake naked" She added on.

"There is a key that opens and locks the chest in both bracelets" Sapphire included.

So, Mabel and Wendy looked at each other and took off their clothes. They then put them in the treasure chest. Sapphire then pulled out a key from her green shell bra that was covering her breasts and locked the treasure chest. She then put the treasure chest under the jetty where it sank to the bottom of the lake.

The two obese girls then put on the bracelets went to the back of the jetty, ran across it and jumped into Lake Gravity Falls. While both Mabel and Wendy ran across the jetty naked, both their breasts and huge bellies swayed and jiggled side to side with their cellulite on both the girl's bodies rippling. As soon as they got into the water Mabel and Wendy had turned into mermaids.

Wendy had a long green fish tail and two green shells covering her breasts while Mabel had a purple fish tail with two purple shells covering her breasts.

"Follow me" Sapphire instructed and they swam underwater towards the waterfall. Once they got to the waterfall, they swam underneath it and into a cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Frog Princess**

 **Chapter 3**

Once Sapphire, Wendy and Mabel were in the cave they swam to the water surface. The cave was dark but they could still see from the light from the outside.

"Follow me" Sapphire instructed and Mabel and Wendy went back underwater and followed Sapphire to another room in the cave. Then once they were in the room they swam to the surface.

Inside the other room was lots of frogs sitting on the rocks around the edge. Some of the frogs were high up on slightly higher rocks. And some of the frogs were sitting on lily pads on the water.

"Why don't you two have a seat on the rocks?" Sapphire suggested and Mabel and Wendy then swam to the sides and pulled themselves onto the rocks and sat on them.

Sapphire then blew a small penny whistle that she pulled out from her bra and pulled out a conductor's baton. She then blew the whistle and started waving the baton and under her influence, the frogs starting crocking and singing to the song All Stand Together.

While Mable and Wendy were being entertained by the frogs, both girls were hungry and during the song Wendy's huge belly growled. It even rippled and jiggled as it growled.

"Did you hear some low growling noise?" Mabel asked Wendy.

"Yeah that was my belly growling" Wendy responded.

"I'm so hungry" Wendy added on.

And straight afterwards Wendy's huge belly growled again and it also jiggled and rippled as it did. Mabel not only heard it again but she also saw Wendy's huge belly move.

"I'm hungry too" Mabel told Wendy and straight away, Mabel's huge belly rumbled. It too jiggled and rippled as it rumbled.

The song ended soon enough.

"Girls the frogs are going to put on more of a show!" Sapphire told Mabel and Wendy.

And then the frogs put on a performance with Sapphire. They would jump in and out of the water while Sapphire did the same. Though it was entertaining, both Wendy and Mabel had huge rumbling tummies as both girls were starving. Both girl's bellies kept rumbling and growling during the show and both girl's bellies rippled and jiggled as they rumbled and growled.

"I'm so hungry I could eat all these frogs" Wendy said to Mabel while her huge belly was rumbling.

"Me too" Mabel agreed as her belly was growling.

After the performance both girls applauded and cheered.

Sapphire then told the girls had to leave the room for a bit. This gave Wendy an idea. She then whispered in Mabel's ear.

"Sure, but can we look after your whistle and baton" Wendy told Sapphire.

Sapphire thought for a moment. But then she agreed to it. She then swam out of the room.

Mabel then blew the whistle and lured the frogs with the baton to the girls. Wendy then picked up a frog and swallowed it whole. Then one by one Wendy and Mabel kept picking up the frogs and swallowing them whole.

When Sapphire returned to the room she looked around. There was not one frog in the room anymore. She then noticed Mabel and Wendy slouched on the rocks.

"Where did the frogs go?" Sapphire asked.

"URGH" Mabel groaned.

"They were delicious" Wendy then added on.

"YOU ATE THE FROGS!?" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Sure did" Wendy said smugly.

"GET OUT NOW, BOTH OF YOU!" Sapphire roared. She then burst into tears and started crying. She covered her eyes as she cried.

"Do you want your whistle and baton back?" Wendy asked.

"Just go away!" Sapphire sobbed.

Wendy then swallowed the whistle and then her and Mabel swam out of the room and then out of the cave.

Soon they swam back towards the coast of Lake Gravity Falls, but not before swimming deep down to return the treasure chest of their clothes. They brought the chest back to the surface. Once Mabel and Wendy got out of the water they became human again and were standing naked on the beach on Lake Gravity Falls. Thankfully for some reason there was nobody about despite it being late afternoon.

They then opened the treasure chest with one the key from the bracelet Wendy was given and then both girls then put their clothes back on.

"Fancy chilling at mine?" Asked Wendy.

"That would be cool" Mabel agreed.

And so, both Wendy and Mabel went to Wendy's house to spend the afternoon

The End.


End file.
